It Starts with a Lie
by KDN's Notepad
Summary: When Peter realizes that Alice hates his presence, he decides to do something drastic, but little do they know, it will completely change both of their lives!
1. Chapter 1

Peter White waited impatiently at the door of the immense clock tower. It was around ten in the morning, and Alice still wasn't out. _She __must be awake by now, so why isn't she coming out? She can't just be sitting around up there... with him. _Peter was furious that she was choosing to stay in the tower with Julius Monrey rather than living at the palace with him. If he could, he would shoot the clockmaster in a instant, but that would most definitely upset Alice, and that was his top priority **not** to do. All he wanted was for her to be happy... that, and for her to love him the way he loved her.

Lately, it seem that his wish of her loving him back was not going to come true. She had been avoiding him more than usual and would always stomp away whenever he tried to even talk to her. When he did manage to start a conversation, she would usually tell him that she didn't want to see him, or even worse, how much she hated him! He would even turn into his adorable rabbit form to please her, but now she didn't even pick him up anymore!

He was so desparately in love with her, yet she seemed to hate his presence. It was tearing him apart inside that no matter how hard he tried, she would always turn her back on him. He was heartbroken, and the fact that she seemed to like every other man here in Wonderland wasn't making him feel any better. She even seemed to like that damn Blood Dupre better than him! He was so angry about that in particular that he would shoot any maid or soldier in sight, and he had killed so many that The Queen had told him that if he slaughtered any more soldiers he would be executed. Of coarse, he would **never **tell alice of all the murdering he's done. She thought of life as a precious, treasured thing that shouldn't be wasted, even though her world and this world were completely different games. Peter thought that it was ridiculous, but Alice thought otherwise. But, of coarse, that was one of the things he loved about her.

Peter checked his over-sized watch. 16 minutes had passed, and still no sign of Alice. The sun was high in the sky now, but for how long? If it suddenly turned to night Alice would definitely not come out! He would have spent a whole day standing around aimlessly. At that moment the large wooden door creaked as someone stepped out. Peters ears perked. The person stopped as they realized another person was out there, and looked at Peter through a winking light grey mask.

"Oh... Hey Peter!" Ace chirped, taking off his mask. "What are you doing out here so early?"

Peter narrowed his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing here, Ace? My darling Alice is staying at this place!"

"Aaah, stalking her again, right? No offense, but I don't think Alice really wants to see you..."

Deep in Peter's ticking heart he knew this, but he tried covering up any emotions that showed on is face. "Don't you have something to do?" He mumbled.

"Oh, you're right! I was just heading to the Amusement Park! Thanks for reminding me! I'm be off now!" Ace started waltzing off towards the Hatters Place. Peter couldn't care less if he was going to be lost in the completely wrong direction. He could die for all Peter cared. If fact, one less man after Alice's heart would be appreciated.

_1:30pm... _Peter sighed. _This is hopeless... _He tried to convince himself that she just didn't have any errands to do out of the tower today, and that she was just resting, but he knew that she had probably seen him outside the door and was avoiding him.

And that's exactly what was happening.

Alice had spotted him walking towards the immense tower fairly early in the morning. He had been extremely persistent in her returning his love lately, which definitely wasn't going to happen. Even his rabbit form wasn't going to trick her. She was hoping that if she kept telling Peter that she would _never _love him, he would give up, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Alice, I thought you going to visit Vivaldi today," Julius looked up from his work to see Alice gazing out the window.

"so did I," Julius gave her a questioning look. "Peter's been waiting outside for hours now! I don't want to run into him."

Julius shook his head and sighed. "He'll leave eventually..."

Alice pouted. "He better..."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice waited for Peter to leave. Peter waited for Alice to come outside. This went on for at least another hour and a half. Peter was even more impatient than he was before. _Come on, Alice... Come on! _Peter started pacing. We wasn't really sure why he was still waiting outside. Alice wasn't going to come out. He was sure of it, yet he was too stubborn to believe it. Peter stopped as he realized something fairly embarrassing:

If Alice did know he was out there, she would think that he looks rather odd just walking back and forth.

"Peter looks like an idiot," Alice mumbled, more to herself than to Julius.

"...Are you going to do that errand I asked for?" Julius reluctantly asked.

"Oh! That's right!" Alice had completely forgotten that Julius had asked her to deliver a small clock to Vivaldi. "I'll do it, I promise... as soon as Peter leaves."

"...Alright."

The sun suddenly went down, turning the day to late afternoon. The sky was an assortment of red and orange, and you could already see the glowing moon. There was a warm breeze, rustling the leaves of countless trees. It would have been a romantic and beautiful sight, but Peter was too depressed to notice. It was getting late; Peter didn't want to leave, but with every minute that passed his spirit fell. His eyesight got blurry. _Would Alice like a man who cries? Probably not... _He unwillingly turned around and headed in the direction of the Heart Palace.

"Hey, he's gone!" Alice annouced. _He looked pretty down... serves him right! _Alice chose to head to the Palace as soon as Peter was out of sight. She didn't want to run into him, but she didn't want to have to walk back to the tower in the dark. Of coarse, it could still turn to night any second now, but if she went earlier there would be a better chance of her getting back while it's somewhat light out.

Alice waited a few minutes until Peter had dissapeared into the bushes. She grabbed the Queen's clock, and after saying a breif farewell to Julius, fled down the seemingly endless staircase and opened the door slowly. It had a history of being loud and creaky, and the last thing she wanted was for Peter to hear. She doubted that he _did_ hear, though, because he would be far from the sky-high tower by now.

Alice walked briskly towards the Heart Palace. She eventually reached the huge hedge maze leading to the equally huge front doors. Because she often visited Vivaldi and Ace there, Alice had gotten to know her way through. Just go straight, turn left, right, right again, straight, and turn to your lef-

"Alice!"

Alice froze. She slowly turned, only to see the only one she didn't want to see.

"Oh, I thought I heard the tower's door creak!"

"Y- you heard it!" Her plan had failed.

"Of coarse! I have rabbit ears, you know," Peter beamed, pointing to his long white ears. _You don't have to rub it in... _

Alice scowled at him and stepped past him, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Oh, Alice my dear, why won't you talk? And if you don't mind my asking, what's with the clock?"

"I _don't_ want to talk to you. This clock is for Vivaldi, and as soon as I give it to her, I'm leaving."

She walked through the main foyer towards the door that lead to the garden that she first had tea with the Queen of Hearts, with Peter closely following behind like a puppy. Like she had guessed, Vivaldi was there, sipping peacefully at a cup filled with steaming hot tea.

"Excuse me...?"

**Ok, this Chapter was short, but only because the next chapter will be longer. I think. Or more like I hope. Thanks to everyone who's actually reading this story! I was really surprised! I hope I don't disappoint you! Ehhh, now I'm nervous! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everyone... Sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter... I promise, it won't happen again... I hope. The first half of this chapter was... morphed... It's some Wordpad thing. Then I left for a _looong_ vacation and then came back to a broken computer... after it was fixxed, all the my documents were erased... So, I managed to recover a very small bit of it, but the entire first half is re-written. I wasn't very enthusiastic about writing it all again... BUT I CAN DO IT!**

Vivaldi looked up from her cup she was sipping at and smiled. "Alice! Nice to see you... Would you like some tea?"

"Uhm... No, thank you..." She walked up to the Queen and placed the small gold-plated clock on the table infront of her. "The reason I'm here is because Julius wanted me to return this... then I'm leaving." She gave Peter a sideways glace.

Vivaldi looked displeased with her answer. "Oh, Why don't you stay the night? I'm sure Mr. Monrey can survive a night without you. We've missed you, you haven't been visiting very much at all lately." That, of coarse, was due to Peter.

"Well... I... told Julius that I would come back... Before dark." Thinking of lies on the spot wasn't one of Alice's greatest skills. "So... I'll be going now. Bye!" She turned to the door, hoping that would be the end of. But of coarse, it _wasn't_.

The Queen of Hearts smirked, knowing what would get her to stay. "Alice... if you don't stay, we'll behead Peter."

"_Whaat!_" Peter cried, his hand hovering over his clock, ready to turn it into a gun if needed.

"Go ahead..." Alice definitely didn't want to go through this _again_. Vivaldi waved her hand to signal a faceless soldier nearby, and he roughly grabbed Peter's arm. Peter, looking provoked by his queen's sudden order of his death, quickly pointed the gun between the soldier's would-be eyes. The soldier froze in fear, knowing that Peter had a quite merciless and cruel reputation among the servants of the castle, but kept his grip on the white rabbit, not wanting to disobey his Queens orders, even if it lead to his death. Peter put his finger on the trigger and-

"**STOP!**" Alice ran over to Peter and clutched his arm holding the gun, pulling it away from the soldier's head. "Don't shoot him, Peter! That's terrible!" Peter and the guard both looked astonished. And just at that moment, the beautiful orange sky filled with stars as night-time took place.

"So you'll stay, then?" They all looked over at Vivaldi, who was quietly watching the whole time. Alice grimaced. It must have been her plan all along.

"Fine... but I have to leave right away in the morning. Alright?"

"Splendid! We'll have Peter lead you to your room," Peter beamed at the request and seemed to forget all that had just happened. Grabbing her arm, he lead her back inside.

They stopped infront of a large door on the third floor. Peter turned to her with a hopeful glint in eyes. "Here it is, Darling... You know, I really think that tonight we should-"

"Peter," Alice stopped him before he could request for them to sleep together _yet again_. "We've been throught this before!" She stepped into her room and attempted to shut the door so she could relax for the first time that day, but Peter stepped into the door frame and put his foot to the door.

"You didn't say 'no', and besides, I have something I need to talk to you about..."

"Peter, I'm slamming the door if you don't leave in three..." Alice was tired, and Peter's attitude was quickly putting her in a bad mood.

"W-wait, Alice, I just wanted to ask-"

"Two..."

"I wanted to ask you why You've been-"

"One!" Alice shoved on the large wooden door and it slammed with a crunch against the doorframe, giving Peter just enough time to jump out of way before being injured. Or so Alice thought.

"_**Yee**_**_aaaaughh!_**" Peter screeched, so loud that even Julius could have heard in the Clocktower. "_A-Alice! The door! Open it! Pl-please!_" Alice looked up in horror to see one of Peter's long, furry ears crushed between the closed door and doorframe. She yanked it open, sending Peter stumbled back a few feet into the hallway, holding his head. Alice ran up to him.

"Peter! I'm _so_ sorry! Are you alright? Here, let me see..." She reached up and touched his slightly bent ear. He quietly yelped and stepped away from her.

"I-I'm fine..." He tried his best effort to smile, though you could obviously see the pain in his red eyes. "H-have... a good sleep, Alice..." He turned and headed down the hallway without another word. He left Alice quite confused. It was rare for Peter to decline her aid. _I wonder what's up with him... _she thought as she headed back into her temporary room.

Alice had a hard time getting to sleep with so many questions running through her head. Something _definitely_ was wrong.

~-~The Next Morning~-~

Dark clouds covered the sky when Alice woke up. Peter seemed to be back to his normal -annoying- self. He also seemed to be the only one who was actually enjoying breakfast. Vivaldi was displeased at how slow the maids were at making the breakfast that consisted of poached eggs, breakfast rolls and salmon, but their only excuse was that many of the maids had been shot and killed late the night before. Afterimages had been swarming the palace as the rest of the maids hurried to clean up the dead bodies. Alice had been more than spooked on several occasions when she turned a corner in the palace and seen an afterimage lurking around.

After her plate was spotless, Alice got up from the table. "Thank you for your hospitality, Vivaldi. I'll visit you again soon." After saying their final goodbyes, Alice walked out of the dining room and towards the door. Peter ran after her.

"I'll walk you back, my sweet!"

"I can walk myself." As much as Alice told him not to come, she knew he would keep following her. It was no use arguing with him about it.

Peter trailed a few steps behind her as she stepped out of the Heart Palace. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to start a conversation after they got out of the hedge maze. "So, Alice... recently it has seemed that you've been... avoiding me...Haha..." He tried to fake a laugh as it wasn't easy for him to say.

"I have," Alice said so bluntly it stunned him.

"Bu- Why?"

"Because you've been following me around a lot lately and I_ hate_ it. That's why." Alice answered without turning around.

"I... I only wish for you to return my love for you!" Peter jogged up so he would be beside her.

Alice flipped around giving Peter such a nasty glare that he flinched. "I've told you time and time again! I'll **_never_** love you! Can't you get that through your thick head! I don't like you! _AT ALL!" _Peter opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off. "I wish you weren't even here in this world, or at least, never brought me here! Life would be way easier if you weren't in it!"

Peter looked astonished. Everything she had just said were the only things he never wanted to hear. But then he realized it. Peter grinned. "You... You're teasing me. You couldn't possibly mean all that..!"

Alice looked exasperated. "I'm serious. Stop following me around, I _don't_ want to see you! I hate you!" Alice took a deep breath and turned around. She felt sort of bad for telling him all that, but that feeling was buried under her anger. She hoped this would stop his endless stalking of her. He _did_ seem realize it this time, though. She continued walking back to the clock tower, but didn't hear any footsteps behind her. She quietly congratulated herself.

"...Everything I do is for your happiness, Alice," Peter started. Alice stopped. "But if you're upset every time I'm with you, then there's no point in my being here. And... I have no point living if you won't love me back..." Alice turned around. Peter was looking down, reaching for his clock. Like magic, it turned into his faithful gun. _Peter... _"and if you would be happier if I weren't in your life..." ..._Don't do something stupid... _Alice started running towards him as he raised the gun to his head_. _"Then this is probably for the best..."

His gun clicked and he shut his eyes, ready for a shooting pain to fill his body. He slowly put his finger on the trigger and- "Peter! Stop!" He opened his eyes without putting down the gun to see Alice race towards him and flip the barrel of his gun to her direction. Even with his hand twisted backwards in a very painful way, he didn't let go of it. "How can you even _think_ of doing something like this! I swear, this is the stupidest, most absurd thing you've ever thought of doing!" She attempted to pull the gun away from his grasp, only to make him hold on to it harder, but by doing so, he accidentally pulled the trigger.

And shot the gun.


	4. Chapter 4

"A_... ALICE!_"

The bullet shot into Alice's chest, right around where her heart would be, spattering warm drops of blood onto Peter's coat. He watched in horror, rooted to the ground, as Alice faltered backwards, trying to keep her balance, until she fell backwards onto the dirt path.

Peter had shot the only person he _never_ wanted to get hurt.

He was petrified. His clock heart seemed to stop ticking, his vision blurred, his stomach flipping. He thought he would be sick and dropped his gun to cover his mouth. He could barely breath. All he could do was watch. Watch as Alice lay on the cold ground, gasping for breath as blood drained from her body. He felt frozen, and hadn't even realized that the dark clouds had cracked and rain had started drizzling from them.

Finally managing to move, Peter shakily but quickly kneeled down and shook off his red plaid coat, tearing it into a strip long enough to wrap around Alice's wound. He scooped her up the way a groom would carry his newlywed wife and sprinted faster than ever back to the Castle of Hearts.

Of coarse, Peter had always dreamed of carrying Alice like this, even more of him marrying her, but he had never even imagined he would ever hold her under the circumstances that if he didn't run fast enough she would die in his arms. Looking down to see if she was still breathing he noticed her eyes were reduced to slits. He felt her blood against his skin as it seeped through his shirt. She stared up at him, seeing right through. Peter filled with despair and repeated over and over in his head;

_Don't die, Alice. Don't die, Alice. Please, don't die...!_

He ran faster.

* * *

"White!"

"_...Yes...__?_" Peter looked up from his seat infront of the door, wiping his eyes, at Vivaldi. His face was pale with the exception of around his eyes, which was extremely red. She was taken aback at his appearance but quickly remembered what she was there for; what had put Peter in such a state.

"What is going on! We heard something had happened to Alice. Is that true?" Not only did the Queen look concerned, but the two soldiers at her side did as well. It seemed as though Alice had left a good impression on every man in the Country of Hearts, not just the 'Ones with Roles'.

Peter managed to get up from where he was sitting. Earlier, he had wanted to go into the infirmary with Alice, but they didn't allow it without the Queen's permission, so he had been sitting outside the door ever since. "Alice, she's been terribly injured and... her heart... isn't a clock, so... she can't be fixed if... if she dies... I'll never see her again..."

"White, act more like a man," Vivaldi directed, noticing that Peter's eyes had started watering. _I... I'm a rabbit, though... _was his only excuse. "Anyways, how did Alice get so hurt?"

Peter froze. His mind buzzed for something to say, other than _'I shot my one and only love'_. "She... was shot."

"By whom?"

"B- by... W-well, you see, it's a... long story..."

"Tell me, White. **Now**."

"O-okay... Well, I was about to shoot... _someone_, and she didn't want me to so she tried to pull my gun away from me... but... then, I-I tightened my grip on it... S-so I also tighened my grip on the trigger... And accidentally... ...S-shot her."

"So you're saying that_ you_ shot Alice?" Peter could see the anger in her eyes and stepped back.

"W-well, it was completely by accident and I would never a-**!**" Peter was cut off as the two soldiers at the Queen's sides advanced forward at her command. Peter was confused as to why Vivaldi was sending some weak faceless soldiers to fight him; she knew that they were no match for him, even if he was slightly off his game. He reached down for his gun and-

He had dropped it in the forest.

Vivaldi had noticed that not only his face, but his clock was gone, which left him unarmed. The two faceless men latched onto his arms, pulling his hands behind his back. Peter noticed a look of satisfaction on them as he struggled to get out of their grasp, which resulted unsuccessfully. He couldn't blame them; they were about to lock up the person who had been killing their co-workers for as long as they could remember.

And, as much as Peter tried to believe the opposite, he knew that he deserved to be put in chains. Hurting Alice was _unforgivable_. Something he had sworn we would _never_ do. And he did.

All three of the men waited for Vivaldi's next command, however all she did was stand there with a hand on her chin intently staring at the Albino Rabbit. Eventually she smirked, confusing all three of them.

"We have thought of a better punishment than the usual, White," She disclosed, lingering around them.

Peter twitched, annoyed, "And that would be...?"

"Instead of the death sentence you would normally get, we have decided that you shall be banned from seeing Alice."

Peter's clock once again seemed to stop ticking, "Wh... _WHAT!" _He screeched, rather high pitched. "I... Y-you can't be serious!"

"We are. You are free to go, now," she deadpanned, turning away with the soldiers not far behind.

"No, w-wait! I... I'd rather go to prison! Anything than stopping me from seeing her! _Anything!_ _Please!_" He urged, running to her side.

She turned to him in all seriousness. "We've made up our mind. This is it, White."

"B-but...! Your Majesty, _please!_"

All he could think of was never seeing Alice again as The Queen casually wandered down the hall, leaving him infront of the infirmary, filled with anger and sorrow.

* * *

**Heeey, guys... Sorry for another long wait for this chapter... I would say it's because school has started and I have no time to write with all my school work... but it's more like I got lazy and decided to read fanfics, rather than write them...**

**I hope this lives up to your expectations... I hope Peter's not OOC... I'm trying to make my writing stlye a bit more interesting... I hope that works... Let's see how that goes...**

**Until next time~ ヾ(´∇｀)ノﾞ**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Oh my goodness, this took forever! I'm sorry! So sorry! Please forgive me and my laziness... **

**I hope Peter's in character... at least a bit. He might not be in this or the next chapter... I'll try. :)**

* * *

Peter walked briskly but angrily down the one of the castle's numerous corridors the next morning, glaring at every passing maid. Without his gun, he felt useless. He had gotten over his feeling of anguish, and was now only filled with rage for the Queen of Hearts.

_That rotten bitch... Can't she keep her ugly nose out of other people's love __affairs? ! _He thought irritably as he shot an icy glance at a maid that had crossed infront of him, sending chills down her spine.

He hadn't eaten lunch or dinner the previous day. After shooting Alice and being banned from seeing her, he had lost his appetite. But now, as much as he didn't want to, had to eat something. He pushed open the huge double-doors that lead into the luxurious dining hall and was immediately greeted with an innocent smile from the one face that he positively despised at the time.

"Good morning, White. How did you sleep? We didn't see you very much yesterday," she smirked. He replied with the dirtiest of looks he could give as he took a seat at the dining table far from hers. Maids silently rushed about, bringing the cross rabbit trays of breakfast. He ate silently and didn't once look up from his plate. Eventually, he finished off his last bite and got up to leave, but just as he got up and started heading to the door it opened and a faceless man in a long white coat quickly walked in, heading straight for the queen. Peter couldn't care less and kept walking.

"Your Majesty, I have news from the infirmary about the client, Alice." That made Peter stop in his tracks.

"Go on."

"Fine. We had to take the bullet out of her chest, and, without having any data about a heart, it was rather difficult. We did manage to get it out fine, and she will be resting for the next few days in room 1313 in the right wing of the infirmary."

Peter immediately forgot everything and almost glowed with happiness. He quickened his pace to the door, wanting to visit her before anyone. He clutched the doorknob and-

"White. Don't forget your ban," He stopped once again, every last bit of joy draining from his body. He clenched his fists so hard that his nails broke the skin on the palms of his hands and blood dripped slowly onto the freshly polished floor.

"And don't even think about seeing her in secrecy, we've told every worker in the castle about it." He wanted nothing more than to walk over the the Queen and backhand her, but of coarse, that wouldn't result well. He yanked the door open and slammed it so hard that the cutlery and china on the table clattered.

"...Minister White seems a lot more like his old self, before Ms. Alice came here..." The doctor bluntly stated. He glanced at the Queen, who went on eating.

* * *

"_Hey!_ Anybody working here?" Peter stormed into the infirmary. He regretted letting anger get to him, because now his hands were sore and bloody. He tried not to think about Alice being in the infirmary as well... it would only lead to a deeper depression.

"_Hello!_" He called impatiently, glancing around. _I'll just get the bandages myself if no one is here... No one... _He walked around, looking for any sign of a faceless worker. When no one was found he quickly realized his chance and headed right.

_1313... 1313... Let's see... 1315, 1314... _He stood in front of the closed door with the label '1313'. Peering up and down the hall, once again, no one was seen. He gently put his hand -which was now covered in dry blood- on the doorknob and warned himself that this could be the last time he could be with her. It seemed hard to believe... He shook his head and carefully opened the door, sliding in.

The room was completely white, and rather small, with only a bed, two side tables on each side, one having a thin glass vase filled with water and a single crimson rose. There was a slightly larger table underneath a window beside the bed with a couple chairs to accompany it. But Peter paid no attention to any of these details- all he cared about what was _who_ in the room.

Alice breathed faintly as she slept. The ticking of the Rabbit's 'heart' quickened, similar to every time he saw her. He stepped over to her and frowned. The thought that it was _his_ fault that she was laying in a hospital bed in pain crushed him, and the thought that he might never be allowed to be with her again crushed him even more. He couldn't handle it; there was so much that he wanted to do with her, but one thing in particular that he _had_ to do again. Even if she was asleep. Even if she would hate him for it.

Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips against hers. He closed his eyes, breathing calmly, not to wake the sleeping girl. With his eyes closed he failed to notice the awakening girl's eyes flickering.

Drowsily, Alice opened her eyes to see a pair of closed eyes and feel pressure on her lips. It took her a few moments to realize what was happening, but as soon as she got it, her eyes flew open. She jerked away, breaking the kiss.

The white rabbit's red eyes snapped open, realizing she was awake. Shooting up, he stumbled backwards, away from the bed, knowing Alice would be more than furious if she knew he had been kissing her. The look she was giving Peter told him she was.

"**White!**" Alice and Peter both looked towards the door in surprise, where a very angry and displeased Vivaldi stood. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing in here? !" She shouted, stepping menacingly towards the rabbit.

"I-I was only visiting her for a last ti-"

"We do _not _want to hear your excuses! You deliberately disobeyed our orders!"

"I did it because your orders are completely unfair," Peter tried to control his temper and keep his voice calm.

"Our orders are the law. And you broke it _and_ hurt an outsider! You deserve to be confined in the most begrimed and germ-infested cell we have!" She took a few threatening steps forward, making Peter take a few steps back.

"You-"

"**STOP!**" The bickering Queen and Prime Minister stopped at the outsider's outburst and turned her way. "What's going on?"

"This rabbit directly disobeyed our orders... He was banished from seeing you, but not even a day has passed and he's broken it! He deserves to be executed!"

Alice -not wanting Peter to die, even as annoying as he was- tried to think of something fast. She forgot the fact that she had been told earlier that it would be meaning-less to try to kill him. "I... I didn't know and called him to see me!"

Peter looked incredulously at Alice. Vivaldi, on the other hand, looked rather unconvinced. "Is that so... Well, White, you can leave now while we have a conversation." The white rabbit opened his mouth to object but was silenced by a glare from the Queen and hesitantly stepped out.

* * *

Peter waited restlessly outside the door of room 1313. _How long can two women talk! _His ears perked at the sound of the door clicking open as Vivaldi walked out. Peter leapt up at once and shot inside the room before she could oppose, and slammed the door behind him.

"Alice, my dear!" He chirped, running toward her. "You saved me! You must really care-" He didn't even have enough time to flinch as Alice furiously threw the thin glass vase at him, hitting him directly on his forehead. The sudden force left him unbalanced and falling backwards, hitting his head against the wall before landing roughly on the neatly tiled floor.

"_**What the hell do you think you're doing, kissing me when I'm asleep! ?**" _The foreigner screamed as Peter slowly stood up, soaked from the vase's water and holding his bleeding head. "What is _wrong_ with you! I _don't_ like you, can't you take a hint! ?"

He reached to the floor to pick up his glasses that had slipped off his nose moments earlier. "Of coarse I can!" he gushed, his hands now on his cheeks, blushing. Or maybe that was just the blood on his gloves. "Why else would you save me from the Queen? You must care about me for that, or even better, _love_ me!"

The brunette sighed angrily, "Peter, just because I stopped you from being killed doesn't mean I suddenly love you! And now I'm having second thoughts on letting you live!" Peter flinched at the tone of her voice. _Surely she was only joking... right? Even though she looks so serious..._

After a few awkward moments of silence, Alice dismissed Peter from the room. He walked out slowly, his long, white ears hanging down in bleakness.

* * *

**I'm going by the assumption that in Wonderland, since the times all over the place, that Alice heals fast. _Real _fast. x) I'm sorry...**

**Please tell me if I should improve on things... Like OOC-ness and such... And hopefully the next chapter will come out soon... (and by soon I mean wayyyyyyy faster than this one did).**

**Also, those of you who noticed my Death Note; Another Note reference, you rock. And I have no life.**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**OK! Here's Part 2 of Chapter 5~ This is where the story should start off! Sort of! This isn't making very much sense! You'll get it after you read the chapter...**

* * *

Alice stared up at the white, boring ceiling.

Nothing interesting had happened for hours after Peter had left, except for maybe a maid coming in to clean up the water, blood or broken glass still on the floor. Alice had gotten up every so often to glance out the window. The sky had turned to a mix of oranges and pinks as the sun set behind distant moutains. Alice decided to lay back in the clean bed and get some sleep, when the door slammed open and shut as someone rushed in.

Startled, Alice sat up and saw none other than a very breathless C cat leaning on the back of the door. "I think I lost them..." he huffed. Finally he looked up and noticed Alice staring at him, bewildered. "Oh! Alice, I didn't know you were here!" He smiled, advancing toward her. She came to the conclusion that he had got caught sneaking into the castle yet again.

Boris scanned the room and realized that he was in the hospital wing of the castle, a place he hadn't gone to very often. Then it came to him. "Wait... why are you in the hospital, Alice? What happened?" He gave her a concerned look.

"I... just got a small wound. No big deal," She lied, not wanting to worry the curious cat. He didn't look convinced with her dull answer.

* * *

"Woah... I never thought he would end up doing that!" Boris exclaimed after Alice had ended up spewing the whole story out, right up until that morning. "He sure is strange... speaking about him, I think I saw him earlier when I was heading here..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... yeah, that was him. He was near the path that lead to the Clover Tower... He asked if I had seen a gun anywhere."

Alice's eye grew wider. _Peter can't be thinking of trying to commit suicide again after what I said this morning, can he? _She thought nervously. _Maybe he just wanted to have it with him again... That has to be it. _But as much as she thought of it, her mind always went straight to thinking it was suicide. Boris noticed her distressed expression and asked her what was wrong.

"N-nothing! Don't worry about it!" Boris didn't look satisfied with her reply, but left it at that. Just then, there was a knock on the door, that startled both her and Boris, and a nurse called for Alice.

"Uh.. One second!" She called, and turned to Boris. "_You have to leave, or you'll get caught_," she ordered the cat in a hushed tone. He obeyed, waved a quick good-bye and leapt out the window.

* * *

After Alice had finished the small but satisfying dinner the nurse brought in, the sky turned a deep navy blue and filled with thousands of stars. Alice longed to be out of the castle's hospital and back to her normal life of living in the tower and visiting the role holders, but she knew that that time would soon be back.

But now, she had to think of a plan.

She had to think of a way to stop Peter from being so depressed every time she rejected him.

And unfortunately, she knew one sure-fire plan that would stop all the chaos.

Alice once again lay down in her bed to sleep, but couldn't. Only after she had thought the plan through could she finally get to sleep. Alice definitely didn't like her plan, but it was for the best. She could do it. And she would do it... tomorrow.

~**The Next Afternoon**~

Alice sat anxiously on one of the padded chairs just outside the waiting room.

She had begged one of the doctors to let her sit outside the infirmary earlier that day, and had finally won the argument. Now, she still sat there, waiting for Peter to walk by. She had been there since early in the morning, and had stayed on full alert for any sign of the Prime Minister, but after hours of just sitting she was starting to get tired. The only people who had passed were countless maids, soldiers, and the occasional gardener or doctor.

She was starting to doubt that he would pass at all. She slowly closed her eyes, and even as she tried desperately not to, fell into a very light sleep.

* * *

Walking past the hospital wing without being able to see Alice would be heart-breaking, so Peter had been avoiding the corridor that went past it all day. Until now. Now he had a meeting that he was forced to go to that was in a room in the same hall.

The Queen had doubled the amount of servants working at the hospital so there was no chance he could sneak in. Not that Alice would want him to, though.

He turned a corner onto the long hall and turned his head directly to the opposite wall so that he had no sight of the waiting room just outside of the infirmary. He would simply forget that it was there, forget that _she_ was there, and briskly walk past it.

At the same time, a faceless maid rushed down the hall in the opposite direction, with her arms full of dirty sheets. It was bad enough that she had so much occupying her arms that she couldn't see ahead of her, but she was also wondering why there was a sleeping girl just outside the hospital. She didn't notice the White Rabbit that was just in front of her.

Just as Peter passed the opening to the infirmary he collided with the maid, sending her, and the sheets, to the ground. Catching his balance before falling, he glared at the maid and rested his hand on the clock hanging around is shoulder.

The maid rubbed her head and slowly looked up to see who she hit. Her face paled. "P-Prime Minister White...!" She managed to stammer out in horror. "I... I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Please for give me!" Despite stuttering out apologies, she knew none of it would work. Peter held out his gun and pointed it at her head. Her eyes widened as she crawled backwards.

His gun clicked and he pulled the trigger. The maid spun to the side, just avoiding the bullet. She screeched, feeling her heart tick a million miles an hour. But Peter didn't shoot again. He turned his gun back into a clock and looked at the time, muttering something about being lucky that he had to be somewhere.

Alice awoke with a start by the sound of a gun shooting. Which could only mean one thing. The Brunette frantically got up and looked up and down the hall. At one end, not too far down, she could see a maid hectically picking up a pile of sheets on the ground and a man in a red coat angrily advance down the hall.

Time for the plan.

"Peter!" She called down the hall. He stopped and looked around, his hand resting lightly on his over-sized clock, ready to shoot whoever dared to bother him again. Alice huffed. Maybe they were too far apart and he didn't recognize her voice? She tried again, louder. "**PETERR!**" This time he stopped and turned around. He noticed her and jogged over.

"Alice~! You actually called for me!" He beamed, completely ignoring the ban.

"Peter, what were you doing in the forest yesterday?" Alice asked, concerned. Would he tell the truth?

"Oh... I was..." He hesitated about telling her, just in case she felt worried about it after he accidentally shot her. " Just looking for my gun... I found it."

_The way he hesitated definitely means he's lying! _She thought. _He must have tried to kill himself again! Now I know I have to do this. _She took a deep breath and quickly rehearsed her plan through her head once again.

"Peter, there's something I need to tell you," She looked down.

"Yes, my dear? What is it?"

"I... love you. I have ever since I got here," She said through clenched teeth.

Peter could have sworn his heart stopped. "Y... You do?" He whispered, his crimson eyes wider than ever.

She sighed, "Yes. I just always said that I hated you because I was... _shy_. But recently you seemed really upset about it, so I decided to tell the truth."

"Oh, Alice! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD DIE!" He screeched with his hands on his bright red cheeks._ Don't say that... it's what got me into this mess... _Alice thought bitterly. Peter leapt forward and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his lips to hers in a long, tender kiss that surprisingly caught Alice off guard. She should have been expecting it.

He pulled away and placed his hands on Alice's arms, looking straight into her eyes. "But the Queen still won't let me see you! But, if you tell her to let me see you, I'm sure she'll forget all about the ban! I'll go get her for you, my love!" He turned around, about to run to find the Queen.

"WAIT!" Peter turned around and looked at her, confused. "But... That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because... If you tell her... She'll know that you were with me just now and get angry! That's why!" Alice was still hoping to have a few days of peace.

"How smart of you to notice that, Alice!" He smiled, "You're right. Sadly, I suppose we'll have to wait until she comes to visit you next."

Alice sighed. _It worked._

"I'll just go talk about how she should visit you, then!" And with that, he ran off, leaving Alice standing alone in the hall.

_This was definitely a bad idea._

* * *

**Ohay Boris... Fancy seeing you here... A lot of those... lines.. in this chapter... Am I making any sense yet? ANYWAYS... OWOW THIS ENDED UP BEING LONGER THAN I EXPECTED! Almost 2,000 words...**

**Yes, so... this is where you come in! Confused? Let me explain: I want you to feel free to write what you think that they would/should do as a 'couple'. And by "Feel free", I mean DO IT. Seriously... it'll be way more interesting... **_and I haven't thought of much to write _**BUT with you sending ideas in it will hopefully go smoother~ Pleaaase!**

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has sent in a review. The first time I got them on chapter 1, I think I died of happiness and squealed like a fangirl (_I'm a noobie to this..._****). They're so funny and kind... _THANK YOU!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter's gonna end up small... I can taste it... **

* * *

Alice sighed, leaning back onto her pillow, recalling what had happened earlier that day.

After Peter had run off to go tell Vivaldi to talk to her, Alice had waited for about an hour in her cramped hospital room before the Queen visited. Alice had enjoyed her visit, spending the time chatting and drinking tea, and Vivaldi had even brought an adorable stuffed animal for her. Alice had almost completely forgotten why Vivaldi was there.

When she had asked the Queen to let Peter see her again, Vivaldi hadn't believed her. Alice ended up telling her fake love story all over again. She received the skeptical and surprised looks she had been expecting. It took a bit of convincing, but Alice had finally assured the doubting Queen that she was in 'love', and Vivaldi reluctantly excepted it.

Vivaldi left a short while after, telling Alice that she would inform Peter that the ban was off. She also told Alice that she could leave the hospital tomorrow.

And then she waited. She was expecting Peter to come running into room just minutes after the Queen left, but it didn't happen. Which was strange. And so the waiting continued.

Alice blinked. She was falling asleep. After many time changes, it was now nighttime, and she was back in her room. She hadn't seen Peter all day. She started thinking about getting out of the hospital. _I bet the twins will be happy that I can play with them again... _She thought with a smile._ And Julius will-_

Alice gasped. _Julius! I told him I'd be back that night! How many days has it been...? _She thought in a panic. _One, two... three... almost four days! It seems like so much longer... so much has happened... Huh?_

Alice heard something thumping outside of her room. It got louder and louder, and she soon realized that is was the sound of someone running. It was finally just outside the door as Peter burst in, shoving the door open so hard against the wall that, not only did it dent the wall, but shot back, hitting Peter in the face. Alice gasped. He stumbled backwards, but shook it off and ran up to Alice.

"Alice! I'm _soo_ sorry for not coming to see you right away!" he said, wiping away some blood from his face, as his nose was now bleeding. "I would have come right away, but Her Majesty made me stay at the meeting she was at when I found her, so I waited there until she came back, but when she did come back she told me I had to stay for the _whole_ meeting, which was a few hours, and when it was finally done, they handed out paperwork and didn't let me leave until I finished it all which took_ hours_ and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," the tired brunette mumbled. "Now, ca-" She was cut off as Peter wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "S... stop, Peter! You're getting blood on me!"

"But I can help it, Alice, I'm so happy!"

"Uh... I-I am, too, but I'm really tired, so can I go to sleep now?"

"Of course!" He let go and headed for the door. "Have a good sleep, my darling. I love you!" And with that, he took his leave. Alice was stunned. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all.

* * *

Alice woke up early the next morning and immediately headed out of the hospital after telling a faceless at the front desk of the hospital. Being outside felt great. She couldn't wait to get outside, into the fresh air.

She managed to get outside of the Castle of Heart's territory without being seen by her new 'lover'. That gave her time to think of a suitable excuse for Julius. _Should I tell him that I'm a couple with Peter? Or should I tell him the truth? _Alice thought as she walked down a rocky path that was lined with trees.

She stood infront of the Clover Tower, looking up. No doubt that Julius would be awake, working at this time, with a cup of coffee at hand.

Alice had decided to tell him the truth. She could trust him, and she needed _somebody _to be able to talk to about it- even if he wouldn't be the type of person who would want to listen. She stepped inside.

Knocking slightly, Alice opened the door to Julius' office. As expected, he was sitting at his desk, with a golden clock in his hand. He looked up after a moment and surprise spread on his face. Alice tried to smile.

"That took rather long," he said after a moment, sipping at his coffee. Alice sighed. "Care to explain?"

Alice ended up telling the whole story, from as soon as she left the tower right up until last night, including every detail. Julius looked somewhat amused by it, but also bored.

Julius looked up from his clockwork when she finally finished, out of breath. "I'm surprised you actually got yourself into such a stupid situation, Alice."

"_Hey!_ I... didn't have any other choice! _Really!" _Julius just sighed, shaking his head.

"What's this I hear about you _'dating'_ Peter?" Alice spun around to see the Knight of Hearts smiling curiously at the door. He crossed his arms and leaned against the frame.

"_Ace...!_ When did you get here? Did... Did you hear all of that?" Alice wasn't intending on telling anyone but Julius about the truth, especially not _Ace_ of all people!

"All of it, actually," He stated, walking over to them. "You might want to stop, though."

"...Why?"

"Because he's heading this way as we speak."

"_What? Seriously?" _Alice felt a wave of disappointment come over her. She was hoping to get _away_ from Peter for a while. Looks like it wasn't going to happen. "Well, anyway, just _do not_ tell him I don't actually like him, okay?" With that, there was a knock on the door. Alice sighed, and with a glance at Julius she opened the door. Peter immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Alice! I was so _worried!_ You left the castle without saying _anything!_" Peter cried, still not letting her go. Julius smirked.

"Uhm... sorry, I just had to talk to Julius," Alice murmured, looking over Peter's shoulder to mouth out _'don't tell' _to Ace. He winked and gave her a thumbs up. Alice didn't feel assured.

"Anyway, Alice, we should go on a date, now that we're a couple!" He said, breaking the hug. Alice blushed, much to her surprise.

"Maybe we should talk about this outside..." Alice mumbled, seeing that both Ace and Julius were watching with interest.

The two walked outside the door and shut it, leaving them to be by themselves.

"So... about going on a date...? Where would we go?" Alice asked. _Hopefully somewhere where NO ONE ever goes... _She thought to herself.

"Right! How about the Amusement Park? That's where most couples go!" Peter asked enthusiastically.

"Sounds... _great_." Alice said, looking away. "So... come get me tomorrow morning?"

Peter beamed at the fact that she actually accepted to go out with him. "Of course! I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

"Yup!" Before he could embrace her in any way she stepped back into the room and closed the door.

_Looks like I have a date tomorrow._

* * *

**...Or not. Wull, that was a rather fast healing, Alice. Who's writing this stuff, anyway! ? :D **_So lame..._

**_Sorry again for the monsterous wait. So, like I said in the last chapter, __ANY _suggestions for what Alice and Peter should do as a couple would be appreciated. Anything that comes to the top of your head... Seriously, even if it ends up being Peter singing the song 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley to Alice would be great... **

**...Maybe not that, though.**

**ORITE. Should I make Peter rhyme? I haven't been doing it since... Chapter 1 or something. I'm lazy, but I could try... **


	8. Chapter 7

__________________

_________________**Thanks for all the great suggestions! I'm finally updating... AFTER A MONTH.  
Yes, that's right, exactly a month and... 3 or 4 days? Please, I encourage you to send all the hate-mail you want.**_

* * *

Alice waited patiently outside of the Clover Tower. The sun was just rising over the trees, dappling the grass with little spots of sunlight. It would be the perfect day to go on a date with your significant other. Alice wished it wasn't.

She stepped back a few paces to look at the huge clock at the top of the tower. It read 9:32. _________________Peter should be coming any minute no- _"Good morning, my sweet Alice!" Alice spun around and saw Peter jogging up towards her with a huge grin. "And what a great morning it is!"

"Oh, hey Peter," Alice smiled. _Think as if you really did love him_, she thought. It wasn't too easy. "Are you ready to go?" She hesitantly held out her hand and noticed the look of surprise that flashed on the snowy-haired man's face, but it was quickly replaced by a look of sheer bliss.

"Of course!" He grinned, taking her hand. He wrapped his fingers with hers, and they headed to the Amusement Park._

* * *

_

* * *

After getting their tickets into the park, they walked in, still hand-in-hand. Alice looked around; the place was crowded. She had never seen it this full before! And the worst part was everywhere she looked were couples- Playing games, going on rides, walking with their arms around each other. It was also _extremely_ loud. All she could hear was laughing, screaming and... four particular voices stood out.

__

Boris, Dee, Dum and Gowland.

"Peter, let's go this way!" Alice demanded, stepping to the opposite direction of the voices. _Anything but letting those four see Peter and I as a couple, _She thought. Peter seemed to have noticed them too, for he nodded and turned away. _Anything but letting those four interrupt my date with Alice._

"Hey...! Look!" Dee's voice piped up.

"It's Onee-chan!" Dum exclaimed excitedly.

Alice felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She turned around, seeing Boris smiling at her, with the twins and Gowland close behind. "H-hey, guys..."

"Hey Alice!" Boris's tail swished happily. "What are you doing here with... _Peter White_?"

Alice blushed- they were all staring at the two now, noticing that they were holding hands. They all looked surprised, expecting an answer curiously. Peter, on the other hand, stared icily at them. "If you must know, we're here together- _as a couple_."

"_Whaaat_?" The twins yelled in unison. Gowland's eyes widened in shock.

"You two? As a couple?" Boris tried to hold in his laughter, failing miserably. Peter glared furiously at the Cheshire, and the cat looked at Alice, wiping away tears. "He's not serious, right?"

"He is serious, actually," Alice murmured, looking away. All four of their eyes were staring in non-belief, making her blush even more.

"No fair!" Dee whined.

"Yeah, we wanna date Onee-chan!" Dum complained.

"I never woulda guessed you'd be together..." Gowland put in, the twins nodding in agreement. Boris put his hand to his chin.

"I don't believe you," he said simply. "How 'bout... you two kiss, _then_ I'll believe you."

Alice could feel her face heat up even more, but she was more worried about trying to get out of the mess she was in. "Um, uh, it's... rude to kiss in public! We ca-"

"Alright. We'll do it, if it means getting you four germs off our back," Peter turned to Alice, placing a hand on her shoulder, and slightly tilted his head as he leaned down to her height. Alice closed her eyes. _It'll be over soon, it'll be over soon, it'll be over- _

"Wait!" The brunette blinked her eyes open at Boris's sudden outburst. She could feel Peter's strong hand tighten on her shoulder in frustration. "No, no, _Alice_ has to kiss _Peter_, not the other way around."

"A-are you sure?" Alice stammered.

"Yep!"

"...F-fine," Alice slowly reached her hand up to Peter's cheek, bringing his head down, and gently touched her lips with his. The kiss was finished as fast as it started, and Alice pulled away as fast as she could. She crossed her arms and looked away. "There you go."

"Woah. I didn't think you'd actually do it..." Boris said, wide-eyed.

"Well I did, so now what?"

"I know!" Gowland stepped up, pushing Boris behind him. "I just built a new roller coaster and you two should try it out!"

Alice looked up at Peter, who was still dazed by the kiss. "What do you say, Peter? We _did_ come here to have fun."

"Anything you'd like to do, my sweet," Peter blinked, smiling lovingly down at her. Then, they followed Gowland to the ride.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Peter and Alice shakily stepped off of the ride and back onto still ground.

"Th-that was fun... but r-really scary ... huh?" Alice took a few wobbly steps forward. It was one of the most terrifying roller coasters she'd ever been on. She couldn't even remember how many loops and dips and sharp corners it had. "...Peter?"

She turned around and saw Peter, completely still. All the colour was drained from his face, making his pale skin almost the same colour as his hair. He coughed, realizing that he had _never _screamed like that before, and his throat hurt like _hell_. "You... _enjoyed_ that, Alice?"

"Yeah, as terrifying as it was, it was pretty fun. What did you think?"

Peter hadn't liked it. _At all. _Not only did he despise the speed, turns, and screaming, the person in front of him had also been screaming, and _spitting_, which hit Peter's face each and every time. It was absolutely _repulsive. _"It was..._ fun."_

They continued walking along the crowded walk-paths until they came up to an empty bench. The couple slumped down, happy to be able to relax after the ride. Peter angled himself to Alice, who sat back and closed her eyes. "What would you like to do now, Love?"

Alice sighed, wishing he would say things like that at least _a bit_ quieter. "Well... I'm sort of tired after that roller coaster... so why don't we just sit here?"

"Anything you want to do, I want to do, as well!" He leaned back as well and placed his arm tightly around Alice's shoulder. She tensed. At least he wasn't staring non-stop at her anymore. Peter had his eyes fixed on something else, somewhere in the crowd of people in front of them.

Peter was watching two faceless people who were sitting on a bench a bit away from them. They seemed like a couple, but the faceless man had just walked away from the girl. He returned shortly after with an ice cream cone, just one. He sat down once again beside her, and _licked it._ Peter's eyes widened, surprised. _Surely he didn't just get something for himself? What a terrible boyfriend, _Peter had started thinking, when he angled it to the girl, allowing her to have a taste.

_They were sharing it. _In fact, this wasn't the first couple he had seem sharing sweets; he had seen many of them during festivals and trips to the park to discuss territory in the past.

He had an idea.

"I'll be right back, so don't run off!" the albino suddenly said in a rushed tone, leaping to his feet.

"Where...?" Alice didn't bother finishing; he was already far enough that he wouldn't hear her if she yelled. She sighed, half relieved. A few precious moments of peace was appreciated every once in a while... but it sure didn't last long. Peter came skipping back with something in his hand, but whatever it was, he was being careful with it, dodging even the slightest contact with a faceless... or maybe that was just his way of avoiding germs.

"Peter... what's that?" Of course Alice knew that the object in his hand was a cone filled with ice cream, she was wondering why he had gotten only _one._

"Ice cream, of course. Haven't you had it before?"

"Of course I have, I mean, why did you get only one?"

"For us to share!" He sat sat down on the bench, and after shuffling closer, tilted the cone towards the brunette. She hesitantly placed her hand on the opposite side and liked it.

**xoxox Meanwhile... xoxox**

"They're sharing ice cream?"

"That's kinda cheesy..."

"Be quiet, you two, I can't hear!" Dee, Dum and Boris sat across the thick pavement walk from where Alice and Peter were. By 'sat', I mean hid behind several thin, short hedges and eavesdropped on their every word.

The twins quieted down as Boris slightly stuck his eyes and ears over the hedge. His long tail flicked back and forth irritably. As much as he tried, he couldn't push off the feeling of envy towards the rabbit. Why was Alice suddenly interested in someone she always had claimed to hate? He shook those intruding feelings away and focused on their conversation.

After a couple seconds, the twins' heads popped up beside his. "anything interesting happen?" Dee whispered.

"_Shhh_," Boris hissed in reply.

"What are they saying?" Dum asked, poking Boris' arm.

"_If you two would shut up then I-"_

"Hey, look!"

"They just kissed!" Boris turned to look a little too late - their lips were definitely not touching, but Alice's cheeks were pink and her bright eyes flashed. For a second Boris thought her eyes showed frustration, but that couldn't be it. Once again, Boris felt a surge of jealousy.

"Now they're just talking." Dum reported.

"What're they saying now, Boris?"

The Cheshire closed his eyes, concentrating on nothing but their voices. Still, it was hard with the hundreds of other people walking by. "Uh... Peter's saying... 'three something... watch... us.' Something like that. Alice just said 'where'... and Peter said 'hedges,'" He pondered for minute about what they could be talking about. It suddenly came. "_OH CRAP!" _He shot down, pulling the twins to the ground by the back of their shirts.

_"Do you think they saw us?" _Dee whispered frantically.

"_I dunno... Let's check..." _All three of them poked their heads up. The couple was looked directly at them, while Peter's look was more of a glare. Once again the trio shot down.

"What are you three doing?" The team of snoops looked up in horror as Alice and Peter now stood over them from across the hedge.

The twins exchanged looks. "Did you hear that, Brother?" Dum started.

"Was that the Newbie Hare calling us?"

"Looks like we have to go."

"See ya, Boris!" They called in unison as the leaped to their feet and darted away.

"HEY, YOU TWO!" Boris screeched, too late. He slowly turned back to the couple, plastering a fake smile onto his face. "Uh... we were..." He glanced past them and saw something - or some_one_- that just might help. Jumping up, he leapt over the hedge, over to Gowland. "Hey, Old Man, Alice and Peter wanted you to play a song for them!" And with that, he was out of sight.

"Is that so?" Gowland grinned. "Anything for you, Alice."

"W-wait, no, it's fine, don't-" Too late. His horrifying screeching filled the air, sounding more like a cat getting caught in a lawnmower. Alice furiously cupped her hands over her ears, only slightly blocking out the terrible 'song', if it could even be called one. Alice briefly wondered if Peter had ever heard him play before, but even if he had, the look on his face and the way he was nearly tearing his ears off of his head clearly showed that he was in pain.

"G... GOWLAND!" Alice shouted. He stopped playing. "Th... thank you for that, but Peter and I are going to go do... something." She grabbed his hand from his head and ran off before he could say - or play - anything else.

And so they did.

Hours went by as Peter and Alice slowly made their way through the amusement park. They stopped by various rides and games, some of which were shooting games and Peter clearly showed his skill in them. By the end of the day, as the sky turned into a mixture of dark purple and pink, Alice was beginning to feel exhausted. She yawned.

"Alice? Do you want to go home now? You look tired," He leaned down to her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. She noticed that he too looked fairly tired.

"...Okay, sounds good." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"...Do you want me to carry you?"

"No, thanks."

* * *

**To be honest, I haven't played the game. I've only read the manga... I can't buy it, and I'm scared of getting viruses by downloading it... Oh, and I was wondering, do youthink it would be possible to put in seasons with all the clover/joker characters? The wintery weather makes me want to put in snow, but I don't know very much about April Season in the game...  
I kinda got lazy near the end... **

**Thanks for sticking around and enduring my hardcore tardiness, if it can be called that... and again, sorry for the long wait. I hope it's worth it.**


	9. Chapter 8

____

__

**_EDIT: To those of you who have read this chapter already: I'M SORRY! You were probably confused. Sometimes when I save a chapter update when I'm writing on here, the site will delete what I write, so I have to copy and paste but it screws everything up (like I say below). It deleted a paragraph, is what I'm getting to, and so I fixed it. A thousand apologies, and I'll try to get back to writing soon._**

**_What is this_? This long, horrible wait? Maybe I'm losing interest in writing... That's super unfortunate. I'll finish, don't worry! I now know where this story is going, or somewhere near there...  
Also, I just looked at what Chapter 7 looked like. OH. MY. JOHN BLACKTHORNE. That chapter kept deleting itself so I had to copy and paste it and that didn't work so I had to pull it from other stuff and THEN it was all in Italic so I fixed it but then it deleted lines after that... hardest chapter to write ever?_ It looks so bad! _****I was terrified.**

* * *

Alice and Peter Eventually made their way outside of the Amusement Park, which was slowly emptying itself. A small but cold breeze picked up as the sky just turned to a beautiful deep blue that was speckled with thousands of silver glowing stars. A huge crescent moon illuminated the path that lead back to the expensive and extravagant mansion that was the Heart Castle.

But, as she had expected, it wasn't over. Peter had suggested that she stayed the night at the Castle, and being the great 'soul mate' that she was, she couldn't say no.

They entered the luscious green maze that was covered in darkness and followed the right path that lead to the entrance of the castle. Suddenly, they both heard a voice sound up, but it disappeared as soon as it came. Alice tensed. "What... did you hear that?"

"I'm sure it was just a soldier, my sweet. No need to be frightened." He smiled warmly down at her, trying to reassure the shivering brunette. She nodded. _What am I thinking? Of course it's just a soldier!_ Maybe it was just whispering wind or the way the moon set a silver glow on everything that made everything more spooky. It could have just been the wind making the _so called_ voices!

But the voice piped up once again.

"Wait a second... I recognize those voices!" Alice didn't know whether to be relieved that the voices weren't an angered ghost -or in this case, afterimage- coming to kill for revenge, or to be annoyed with who's voices they belonged to. Soon enough, they came face to face with the people who owned those voices.

None other than Blood Dupre and Elliot March.

"Oh, hey Alice! We were just leaving a meeting about territory with the Queen," Elliot grinned, but the smile quickly turned to a look of surprise as he noticed Peter's hand wrapped around her own. Peter, of course, was grimacing at the number of people who had interrupted them. She quickly dropped the albino's hand. "H-hey... are you two...?" Alice nodded, hoping the blush on her face was camouflaged by the dark. _I should have realized that everyone would find out eventually... _She looked up, and couldn't help but notice Elliot's look of confusion and disappointment. She felt a wave of guilt for the hare.

Blood, on the other hand, was smirking. "Ah, so the young miss has finally chosen to stay with one man," He started. Alice felt her heart sink as the Mafioso continued. "It's probably best that you've decided on just one, instead of acting like a slut and going from one Role Holder to another." It was something about Blood that even Alice couldn't stand up against, something that seemed to completely crush her. "But who knows, knowing you, you'll probably still be going to other men, just like the little whore you are."

"Blood, _stop_, that's enough," Elliot warned, flashing a worried glance at Alice, who's head was hanging down, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

Blood ignored him and kept going, this time directed at Peter. "She probably doesn't even like you, and it doesn't seem like it, based on the way she's always been when she's around you. Most likely, she's using you because she knows you would do anything at her command. _You're just a puppet to her_."

"Seriously, Bloo-"

"You're wrong." Blood and Elliot noticed Peter step up, facing them with a murderous look in his eyes. "Alice isn't at all the woman you claim she is. She would never manipulate anyone like that, because she's much too kind and wonderful! Anyone in Wonderland would be lucky if she even _talked_ to them. The only reason you're insulting her is because you want to find a way to release your jealousy on someone, because you know you could _never_ find anyone as magnificent as her!"

"Y'know, Blood, you _are_ acting sort of jealous..." Elliot stepped back when Blood flashed him a furious glare before pushing past the couple. Elliot hesitantly followed, muttering a brief 'sorry' as he passed.

"Unbelievable, that _cur_," he shook his head in disapproval and turned to Alice, who was still facing the ground, on the brink of tears, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alice," he spoke softly, "please don't believe what he said. No one thinks that in the slightest."

Alice sniffed. "I know." She looked up, smiling gratefully. "Thanks for standing up for me, Peter..." He smiled back. Alice couldn't shake off the warm feeling inside her as they started walking back to the castle.

_'She probably doesn't even like you, and it doesn't seem like it, based on the way she's always been when she's around you.'_

Blood's words rang through Peter's mind as they turned yet another corner of the Castle's maze. _He's jealous_, Peter thought grimly. _Of course Alice loves me, or else she wouldn't kiss me or let me touch her..._ Peter shook the thought away.

* * *

Alice and Peter walked quietly down a corridor. The cheerful mood had been reduced to an awkward and still silence, not only from Blood's rant, but from the _Queen's_. As soon as they stepped through the door, Vivaldi broke out into a rampage about how Peter had skipped the meeting that was planned for that day and missed out from doing piles of paperwork. _So Peter _was_ busy today_. Of course, Alice wasn't surprised that he would skip out on work to be with her. It was definitely something he would do, as he had done it plenty of time before. Peter eventually escaped from the Queen's rage and ran off to bring Alice to a spare room.

Alice knew what was going to come up. _Like always_, the question "_can I sleep with you_" would come up, and, _like always, _she would deny. But this time it was different. This time, she "_loved_" Peter. Someone who loved another wouldn't say "no" to sharing a bed with the other, so how could she get out of it this time? This time... maybe this time... she would say "yes". Not to his human form, of course, but to his rabbit form. He would be satisfied with being allowed to sleep with her, and it would simply be like sleeping with a stuffed animal... a talking, annoying, loud, obnoxious, obsessive stuffed animal.

"May I sleep with you, Alice?"

They had come up to the door of her temporary room. Alice yawned. "In your rabbit form, sure." She opened the door and stepped in.

Peter's heart sank. "But... Why not in this form?"

"Your other form is just... better."

"Can't I just stay in this form? _Please?"_

"I've made up my mind, Peter. No."

Peter looked down, defeated, but his eyes soon flashed mischievously. "Alright. I'll change for you, Alice!" With a flash, Peter turned into his soft and furry form, and immediately looked up at Alice. Placing his paws together as if he were praying and stepping up on his toes, his eyes sparkled. "Alice, may I _please_ sleep with you in my human form? Please?"

Alice turned away, a shade of pink showing up on her cheeks. That voice, those eyes, _those little paws!_ Everything pulled at Alice, but she was determined to keep her stand. "I said no, and I mean it."

"_Please, Alice? Pleeeeeeeease?"_

_It... it couldn't be that bad, could it...? Wait, what am I thinking?_ "No means _no_, Peter." She dared to sneak a glace at him. He was looking up at her, with the most innocent, most _adorable_ look she had ever seen! How could she say no to such a small, lovable creature?

"...Fine."

And so Alice caved.

"Oh, thank you, Alice! I'm so happy!" Peter quickly turned back into a man and joyfully leapt at Alice, sending them both backwards onto the bed.

"Whatever, but we're going to sleep right away, and _nothing_ else." Alice gasped in Peter's crushing hug.

"That's fine! I'm so glad!"

Alice managed to push Peter off, take off her ever-faithful apron, bow and shoes and slide under the covers. Peter eventually did the same, shut off the light, and as soon as he entered the bed, shuffled closer to Alice until they were touching. Alice tried to push off the feeling of regret, and turned the opposite way. _It will all be over soon,_ she kept repeating in her head. _Just fall asleep fast..._

"Good night, Alice," Peter whispered. "I love you."

"Uh, yeah... Love you, too."

* * *

"My, my, I never thought I'd see you with Peter White, Alice."

Alice flipped around to see Nightmare floating calmly with a smirk on his face. "Uh, yeah, most people say that..." Alice looked away with a fake smile.

"How long are you intending on keeping up this act, though?"

Alice sighed. Of course Nightmare would have known by reading her mind. "I really don't know..." She never really did think about that.

"How many people know you're just _lying_ to him?"

The brunette flinched by the way he somewhat cruelly emphasized 'lying'. "Um... Julius and Ace... and now you."

Nightmare gave her a doubtful look. "_Ace?_ That wasn't very smart of you."

"I didn't mean to! He just overheard, I couldn't help it! I wouldn't have told him if I had a choice..."

"But still, somehow Peter will find out, whether he figures it out on his own or someone tells him."

"I'm hoping I'll think of something before that happens..."

"Well, either way, good luck." Nightmare's lips curled into a sly smile as his dream world slowly faded for Alice. "You'll need it."

_This will definitely make things more interesting..._

* * *

Peter's eyes flickered as he woke up, remembering where he was. He immediately filled with glee and rolled back to the side table to get his glasses. "Alice, are you awake?" He scanned the bed, but found no traces of his beloved brunette.

Peter dashed down the halls towards the dining room. She had obviously woken up and left to go get breakfast, but when he got there, the only one at the table was Vivaldi. He walked up to her. "Where's Alice?"

The Queen lowered a teacup from her lips. "She went back to the Clover Tower, but she left a message for you that she asked us to give you."

Peter raised and eyebrow curiously and crossed his arms. "Where is it, then?" She picked up a small piece of folded paper and held it out to him, which he immediately snatched out of her hand. Unfolding it, he read;

_"Peter,_  
_I went back to the Tower. I know you have _  
_some papers that you need to work on, and_  
_I don't want to distract you from doing them,_  
_so I left before you woke up. I hope you don't_  
_mind, but I asked Vivaldi to make sure you _  
_did them._  
_Love, Alice~"_

Peter looked up and saw the Queen smirking.

**xoxoxoxox**

As Alice walked back to the tower, she couldn't help but smile to herself. _That's what you get when you trick me into sleeping with you._

* * *

**Holy cow, guys, have you heard to song "Grace Kelly" by Mika? Some of lyrics are, like, Peter's exact thoughts. It's crazy. Also, I thought the song "Dog Days are Over" by Florence & The Machine was great to listen to while writing. My cousin totally told me about both of those songs. Check out her DeviantART account, VanVanEmoChan, give her a llama, all that jazz. Don't mention who told you to if you do, though. Anyways, moral of the story is; music gives you INSPIRATION!**

**EDIT: I SAID IT WAS LAUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE! It's Florence & The Machine. Not Laurence. Send hatemail. Please.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm updating? _What is this! ? _After finishing what seemed like endless projects, speeches, and homework, I feel like writing. For once. I admit that I think I've lost interest in writing this fanfic. I'll finish this story... Maybe just longer than usual. For those of you who are still following this story, even a bit, thank you. I hate waiting for updates, too... I am the worst of all procrastinating hypocrites. Sobadsobadsobad...**

* * *

Alice huffed into the looming clock tower, relieved to be out of the cold morning air, not to mention out of the Castle. She uttered a quick "I'm making coffee," as she passed the mortician, and immediately started filling a small, papery filter with already-ground coffee beans. The brunette slumped into a chair as the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air. "Want some?" She called, ignoring her manners for once, due to fatigue. After a positive answer, she took out two cups.

Alice slowly shuffled into the clock maker's office, two steaming cups occupying her hands. Clumsily spilling a few drops of coffee onto his desk, she placed one of the porcelain cups roughly on top of his desk and sat across from him. The mortician raised a curious eyebrow at her. "What's gotten you into such a mood?"

She gave him a stark expression and bluntly replied, "Peter." Julius glanced at her, a questioning look still in his eyes, causing Alice to continue her rant. "He can be so exhausting! He... _unfairly _forced me to sleep with him, so I barely got any sleep all night! Jeez, he can be _so_ persistant at times! It's like he never gets tired!"

She quickly downed half of her cup, failing to notice the mixed look of horror and disgust on Julius's face, along with a barely noticable tinge of pink covering his cheeks. "Alice, I would appreciated if you didn't explain _so_ deeply into your night. Some things are better kept to yourself."

Alice faced the clockmaker with a bewildered aspect. "What are you talking about?" Alice was genuinely confused, finding nothing wrong with what she had said.

The blunette sighed, looking back down to the currently half-assembled clock in his hands. "Nothing... I just didn't think you would get so... _intimate_ in a fake relationship."

Alice, even more confused, thought over what she had said that had sounded _'so intimate'_. And then it hit her.

Her eyes widened with an equal look of revulsion, realizing how horrible that sounded. "_No!_ Oh _god_, no, no, no! That's not what it sounded like at all, I swear!"

Julius just sighed, resuming his work on his clocks. He smirked, _Such a stupid situation..._

* * *

A gloved hand swiped through snowy white locks as Peter glanced down at his desk. Piles of filled out papers occupied it, finally completed, as well as the hand-written note the Queen had passed on from Alice. Usually it didn't take this long to finish such simple work. When he had Alice on his mind, though, things were different. The thought of sneaking out had passed through his mind frequently, but the messily scrawled note from Alice reminded him of his beloved's wish for him to work, which kept him going. As slow as 'going' counts.

The albino glimpsed at the small, round clock on the opposite wall, taking in the time. _10:30pm_. All day, completely wasted on paperwork. Paperwork that useless King could have done. _If only. _If only the King had done it, Peter could have spent with Alice. Alice, his _girlfriend_. Just the thought of it still sent his stomach flipping and put his clockwork heart into a ticking frenzy. And when the other roleholders heard of the news it only made him happier, even giving him a feeling of triumph.

_But today I couldn't be with her,_ he thought gloomily as he arose from his desk's chair and headed out of his office. _Which means she probably spent the day with another. _

Pushing away thoughts of jealousy, he readied himself for bed, trying to think of positive thoughts, such as seeing her tomorrow. Still, he couldn't get over missing out on a precious day of being with her. He paused. What was he thinking? It's not as if his days of being with her were numbered- they loved each other, so they _would_ be together forever, right? Perhaps his countless worries of her saying she was returning to her own world in the past had turned into a habit, and old habits die hard, he told himself. There's nothing to worry about.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Hello there, Peter White."

The rabbit looked up to see the pale incubus floating gently amidst the green and purple cloads of the dream world, the all-too-knowing smile plastered on his colourless face. It all seemed rather irritating to him. "Nightmare."

Nightmare, who knew all about Peter's current -and rather _sad- _situation, decided to play on it for awhile, closely but carefully not giving it away, as Alice had requested. "How are you this fine evening?" He started, a glint of mischief clearly shown in his one visible eye, only bothering the Prime Minister further.

"I'm _fine." _Peter grumbled, "What's with the small talk?" The question only made Nightmare's grin grow larger.

"Oh, _nothing_," the incubus shrugged exaggeratedly. "Just wondering... how's the Alice situation going?"

The mention of Alice seemed to soften Peter's agitated mood drastically, and a wide smile spread across his face. "Wonderful! Alice and I are finally together, the way if should have been from the start!"

"That's odd, I had always thought Alice felt the opposite of love towards you."

"She said that she was shy, thus the reason that she lied."

"_Really_. Strange that I never read that in her mind before."

Peter's good mood once again fell, and he glared at the silver haired man above him. "What do you mean by _that_, pray tell?"

"Oh, nothing." Nightmare shrugged again, turning away. "So, tell me, how does she act toward you, now that you're a couple? Has she kissed you yet?"

The milky-haired man thought back to the past few days. He himself had kissed her plenty of times, but her? Around once, at the amusement park. "Yes... your point?"

"Did she do it of her own will, or was she somehow pressured into it?" Nightmare, having already read his mind, knew the answer. The answer that never came.

"...Where are you going with this?" Peter said, his voice low, no longer looking at Nightmare but at his own feet.

The incubus looked back the the rabbit, holding back a snicker. "I just find it strange that she would _randomly_ come out with this, is all. But my opinion doesn't matter, now does it?"

Once again, Peter never answered, and Nightmare could tell without reading his mind that his spirits had lowered. _Maybe I went a bit too far? _He pondered, as the dreamworld slowly faded.

* * *

**I forgot how to write. Seriously. I'll work on it. Sorry that this chapter sucks, but I have to update. It actually turned out better than expected. It's eating away at me. I WILL finish, and hopefully the boredom of Spring Break will tempt me to write more. Hopefully.**

**LOLOL Peter totally rhymed. Let's just say that was an accident... Once again, I'm very sorry for how slow this is coming.**


	11. Update

_/Not a chapter update, sorry._

You know how some people say "I'm alive" when they're updating something that the haven't updated in a long time? Yeah, well, it's not exactly like that here. I'm alive, but not for this site anymore. As I've lost interest in this fan fiction, HnKnA, and sort of anime in general, so I gave up on this story. When I did enjoy reading fanfics, I remember I'd always hate it when people would quit their stories half-way. So I'm definitely a huge hypocrite in that category.

Anywho, even now, about a year after I last updated (holy crap, I can't even believe it's been that long. I'm a horrible person.) I still get the odd email saying someone's reviewed my story, and more than once it's said something along the lines of "you haven't updated in so long!". I feel so guiltyyyy! And so I though, "maybe I'll finish this. It wouldn't take too long and I feel bad for leaving this story right in the middle of it."

But there's a problem; I can't remember anything. I forgot Peter and Alice and everyones' personalities and how they talk and even what this story it aboooouttt! So I started to re-read it (which was truly painful, although it gave me a good laugh), but I didn't get very far. Don't get me wrong, I do want to finish this for the sake of it being finished, and I can still sort of remember what I had in mind for finishing it, as well. Just... the thought of writing it... sounds so _horrible_. So, if I'm finding myself insanely bored one day I'll try to read the rest and finish it up, but I can't promise it. Thank you so much making my fanfic experience enjoyable, though! If you care, I'm 100% more active on sites like Tumblr and DeviantART (which even has some super crappy Peter fanart that I've done), where my username's **KiraDessNyaa**! [shameless self-promoting]


End file.
